A Piece of You to Remember
by Amai
Summary: As an uncle tells his "nephew" a story about his father, he thinks. (Taito and Kensuke mentioning)


A Piece of You to Remember   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Another short one...yes, I know. I suck. A little story that connects to the "Basis of a Bastard Child" story arc. I found it a little sad..but I'll let you decide on that. Oh, and this takes place before the "Basis of a Bastard" child too...but you can see that when you read it all. So some of the terms that are mentioned in this, you won't know until I continue the series itself..so don't worry. I'll actually be continuing the series later..possibly tommarow. I'll se what I'm going to do. Oh, and don't expect a lot of fics from me during January...my internet access is going to be gone the whole month, so I'll only be able to do something when I'm at my father's office, or something. (hopefully I'll be able to go there a lot..:) ) Okay, I'm done. Please review!   
  
  
  
So curious...naive. Just like his father. I'm not sure why I stayed here t'day and all...I had to get back home. Yamato was sick and all..I wasn't going to come to the house in the first place. but he had prodded me to go..I guess it was a good thing. I would have been by his side now, but I'm just such a soft heart an' all...had to stay to tell my favorite nephew a story about the past. 

Of course. I think he knew that I would stay when he stared at me with his violet eyes and said in that soft innocent voice of his, " 'Jisan...would you tell me another story about my 'tousans?" Now, he -knows- I can't just leave then! Mischievous l'il bugger. Hmm..must be his other father kicking in, eh? 

So I sit down on his bed, and start. Just pulling one of my soccer stories about Daisuke and I isn't too hard...we had a lot of 'em. I miss the fun that we used to have..I was an idol to him..his dream. People would ask me if I thought that was annoying, having someone that was so devoted to me. But I denied it, because it _wasn't_. It had made me feel important...special, for once. Why do you think I gave him my goggles in the first place? Those goggles were a gift, just like him looking up t'me was one to. Even if he's gone now.. 

Goggles. I think for Tanryoku's birthday I'm going to give 'im a pair of goggles. Maybe he'll be more like Daisuke...so we don't have to miss him so much. I know, I know...I'm being selfish, I guess. But it's something else..I mean, the last time I had seen him..Daisuke that is, he had matured so much. It had been after a long while in the digiworld...or the second one, to be more precise. He and...his mate had opened it long ago. They were the gatekeepers, as Marimon had told all of the first 'destined. Yes, I refuse to call his mate by his first name. I don't know what the kid had seen in him..but I know for one thing, I can never forgive that..monster. 

But apparently they were made for each other...apparently. And as much as I hated the idea, I let Daisuke love him...it was the only thing I could do. I guess they're right, saying that love has no boundaries...I realized that after I had found Yamato. To love him...was to break so many rules. I guess I learned, seeing those two..that I shouldn't care. 

Yamato and I still haven't told the others about our experience in the D-2...I don't think we ever needed to. But I'm not sure if Tanryoku would need to know...I wonder this as I tell him the story. 

I guess I should consider the quality's of his other father in Tanryoku...his eyes..they hold the same..I dunno, they're just as deep as his other father's. But they aren't clouded with hatred...rather, they are wide and full of observation, just like Daisuke's were. His hair is the dark color of blue that his other father had, but unruly like Daisuke, again. So many similarities..but differences. 

I glance back at the kid. Already asleep, eh? Well...at the age of six, I guess you can't really expect to stay up that long. At least he's somewhat happy from my story. I can see his smile as he lays still in his bed. Every time I look at his maturing self, I miss Daisuke less and less...it's like he left a part of his soul here with us. He'll be just fine... 

As I get up to leave, I hear his small voice murmur something. 

"Arigatou, 'Jisan Taichi." 

I smile. No, Tanryoku....thank you.   
  
— 

As Taichi left Tanryoku's room, an almost melancholy wind wisped into the boy's room, caressing his face as he fell into sleep. And maybe if you listened close enough, you could hear a soft voice murmur, in a sad, but still happy tone, 

"Thanks again, Taichi...I'm still wearing your goggles right here."   
  
  



End file.
